


Be Careful

by nanuk_dain



Series: Bard/Thranduil Fanart [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, armour, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil steal a moment right before they go into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my long absence, work was killing me. Now my manip muse is back and here's the first result of her torturing me. I hope you like it - leave me a wee word to make me a happy artists? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/108981/108981_original.jpg)


End file.
